Sakura Secret Love
by ilovefanfiction.net
Summary: Sakura can't hold it in any longer and confess her love for Naruto. This story have a little bit of everything even SasuNaru but mainly SakurNaru Plz R


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Notes: This is my first story in fan-fiction I got the idea for one of my Naruto addicted friends named ty! Just to let you reads know I love NaruSaku but I don't really like SasuNaru but in this story there is a little just a little SasuNaru. And all _constructive criticism is welcome. But Hope you like it. _

_Warning: Has lemon! _

Chapter 1

Sakura tossed and turn in her bed when she was dreaming this beautiful dream...

The soft moans from Naruto and Sakura filled the room. As Sakura felt Naruto's soft lips when he was kissing her, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. Naruto didn't want to stop there and Sakura didn't ether, they couldn't stop, everything they just done felt so good. Then she felt Naruto's strong body pressing against her as felt his lips move down to her neck and started sucking. And Sakura moaned and quivered in pleasure Now Naruto was at her breast her big round breast. He began liking around them and between them and suck gently on her them and they both quivered when pleasure ran thought their body. And suddenly Sakura moaned

"Oh I am ready for you Naruto I need you inside of me!"

"Sakura I need to be inside of you!" replied Naruto

When Naruto was slowly entering Sakura they both started moaning and quivering in pleasure. But then Sakura suddenly woke up and one of Sakura hand wonder down to her lower region.

"Dam it" said Sakura to her self when it was wet!

"These dream about Naruto was get more and more intense," thought Sakura to her self and why I falling in love with Naruto? Sakura would never admit this but her love for Naruto was getting stronger and stronger every time she sees him. But in Sakura's heart Naruto is the only one she loves, from the first time she saw him she knew that she and fallen in love with him but she was too embarrassed to admitted to her self. So she makes a lie that she liked Sasuke to cover up the truth but truly Sakura loved Naruto! But one thing Sakura doesn't know is that somewhere Naruto is having a similar dream as to Sakura's. The soft moaning from Naruto and Sakura fill the room. He and Sakura were doing something Naruto wanted to do for a long time. Naruto kissed his beautiful Sakura over and over again and every time he kissed he would explore Sakura's mouth with his tongue and Sakura would do the same. And when they kissed Naruto would run his hand thought Sakura soft pink hair. He took off Sakura's red bra with his free hand and when he broke away from a kiss to breath he look down at her beautiful breast he, and at the time he thought he was getting blessed by a goddess. Then Naruto started kiss down to Sakura's neck and down to her breast. First he liking in between them and then around them and finally started sucking on them. It gave him so much pleasure just being with Sakura and but now he quivering in pleasure and then he moaned out loud. But suddenly Sakura pushed Naruto back and on to his back and said firmly "Naruto, close your eyes" Naruto obeyed and closed his eyes and felt his boxers getting pulled off his legs. Sakura reviled his big manhood and licked it once then she took the whole thing into her mouth. Oh it felt so good in Sakura's mouth and they both quivered in pleasure. Sakura took Naruto's manhood again but this time faster into her mouth and again they bother quivered in. But Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and moaned "Sakura I can't stand an other minute outside of you I need to be inside of you." And to his joy Sakura moaned back "Oh Naruto I need you inside of me." It's when Naruto started entering her when he woke up. "Dam it" Said Naruto when he woke up because he wanted the dream to continue. But thought "Oh well hope I have that dream tomorrow." Then he felt that he is having a giant boner.

And Naruto hopes that one day his dream would come true. The only thing different about Naruto's love for Sakura is that had admitted it to him self and even told his true love to Sakura her self. Even though he was famous and he could get any girl he wanted. But the only girl he wanted was Sakura.


End file.
